1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer monitor and more particularly to its bezel.
2). Discussion of Related Art
A computer monitor usually has a cathode ray tube (CRT), a case housing, and a bezel. The CRT has a forward facing screen on which a two-dimensional picture can be displayed. The case housing is located over left, upper and right sides of the CRT.
The bezel is generally a planar member having a central viewing opening which is entirely surrounded by the bezel. The viewing opening is located over the screen so that it surrounds the screen and partially overlaps edges of the screen. The bezel is then mounted to the frame or to the CRT. A person located in front of the monitor can view the picture on the screen of the CRT through the opening in the bezel.
Traditionally, bezels have been made of opaque materials. More recently, it has become desirable to have bezels made of translucent or transparent materials for cosmetic purposes. Ideally, a person should not be able to view too many bezel components such as components which are used for structural support or components which are used for mounting the bezel to either the frame or the CRT even though the bezel is translucent or transparent.
The invention provides a computer monitor bezel including a bezel mount, and opaque planar member, and a bezel face. The bezel mount includes a frame and a mounting formation. The frame defines a frame viewing opening entirely surrounded by the frame. The mounting formation is located on the frame to mount the frame to a sub-monitor in a position wherein a screen of the sub-monitor is viewable through the frame viewing opening. The opaque planar member is located over the bezel mount. The bezel face includes a translucent planar member and an attachment component. The translucent planar member is located over the opaque planar member. The attachment component has a first end secured to the translucent planar member, extends past a plane of the opaque planar member, and has a second, opposing end secured to the frame.